White Collar: A new Beginning
by Madi Dawson
Summary: Someone who's close to Peter comes into Neal's life and changes it for the better.  But she has a secret that Neal doesn't want to hear.  Please note: Lauren is NOT Loren who was in WC, but an OC I created.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal walked into the White Collar division and smiled at the blonde receptionist. She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Neal was used to her flirting and kept walking.

As he entered the office he saw Peter in his office talking and laughing with a tall brunette in a black tapered pantsuit. Neal set his hat on his desk and walked up to Peter's office.

"Peter, I think you forgot to introduce me to someone." He flashed his brilliant smile at the girl. She smiled back, but she knew not to fall for him.

"Right." Peter wished he didn't have to do this now. "Neal, this is Lauren. Lauren, this is,"

"Neal Caffery, supposedly one of the best con man ever, but you got caught." She smiled after finishing Peter's sentence.

"I guess I'm more famous than I thought." Neal looked at her with his blue eyes and she had to fall for him now. "But you said, one of? I could've sworn I was the best."

"Not quite."

"She's transferring to white collar. The newest case that we're going to work, she's on it too." Peter looked at both of them and waved his hand in front of Neal's face.

"What?" Neal asked while he still looked at Lauren.

Peter huffed and walked out of his office and into the conference room. Lauren and Neal followed him. Neal pulled a chair out for Lauren, he grinned and sat in the chair. The empty seat next to her was conveniently taken by Neal, who turned his chair and looked at her profile until he received a glare from Peter.

"Someone stole a multi-million dollar painting owned by a billionaire. But then we got an anonymous tip. They gave us the location of the painting. It was in the basement of the man who was robbed in the first place."

"So you think that he did it for the publication?" Jones asked. Neal was still focused on Lauren's face. She glanced at him and smiled. Peter caught her and groaned.

"Neal. Lauren. You two are supposed to be on this case. Do either of you have any ideas?" Peter was upset now and wanted answers.

"The guy didn't rob himself. No one who did something for the press would be so careless in leaving the painting in an easy to find spot. It's pointless. And sloppy." Lauren looked at Peter and Neal shifted his eyes to Peter.

"That's a good point,"

Peter wanted to throw Neal back in jail now. He dismissed the meeting and kept Neal from following Lauren to her desk.

Neal sighed and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I need you to focus on this case, not Lauren."

"Why do you think that I'm focusing on Lauren, I just met her."

"Exactly. Neal, focus on the case." Peter seemed concerned about where the conman was keeping his priorities, but by now, they seemed pretty sorted out.

"Fine, but I'm not going to ignore her, if that's what you want."

"I'm warning you, Caffery," Peter shook his head.

"It's not like you're her dad or anything." Peter stiffened. "I'm just having fun." He grinned and walked down to his desk, which was next to Lauren's. Peter immediately went to spying on them from his office. He shook his head and groaned as he saw Lauren laugh at something Neal said.

* * *

_What do you think? I'm excited to have finally written a good portion of it. Please review! I have a couple more chapters and I really would love to hear what you have to say. (Also, does anyone know how to spell the Burke's dog's name? I know what it is, but I'm not spelling it right!)_


	2. Chapter 2: A proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal leaned against Lauren's desk. She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Can I help you, Caffery?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing tonight." His face portrayed an innocent man who knew what he was doing. She smirked at her deciphering of his faces.

"Oops, sorry. I'm going to dinner with someone else."

Neal winced. "Oh, nice guy?" He asked, his smile returning.

"Very. Nice wife too." Lauren laughed. "It's not a date, Neal."

"So I figured. Who's the nice guy with a nice wife?"

"Actually, Peter. He invited me over, not like I wasn't already." She muttered the last part as if for her own satisfaction.

The conman knew how to get and invite to dinner. "Sounds fun. I had no idea that Peter invited new employees to dinner with his wife. At his house, I'm guessing. It's just out of character."

"No, not everyone gets invited. From that comment, sounds like you didn't get invited to dinner when you first came here. Jealous much?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't. Not jealous, more offended. Though, I didn't get an invitation for this certain evening."

"That's too bad. El's a great cook."

Neal was surprised that she already had met Elizabeth and was calling her by her nickname. A little odd, he had to admit. "I love that necklace on you."

Lauren smiled. "How sweet, if I was wearing a necklace." Her words were hard, but her eyes had a playful gleam. Neal glanced down at her bare neck and realized his mistake. "If you're trying to get me to invite you to dinner, you might want to stop beating around the bush. I wouldn't mind you asking."

"Really?" It shocked Neal that for once, he could actually ask for what he wanted and not had to commit some kind of con to get it. "Well then, Lauren, would you like to come to dinner with me?"

"First, you sound like you're proposing, and second, I'm inviting _you _to dinner. And yes. You can come."

"Thank you. And what time should I be there?" Neal's sarcasm made her laugh.

"Six, and please, please, don't say a word to Peter. He might explode."

Again, Neal was shocked that she knew Peter wasn't entirely pleased with the thought of him in his house. Peter still thought he might try and steal something. "Not a word." He repeated. She smiled and leaned forward in her chair. He took her typing on her laptop as a cue to leave. He walked a few feet to his desk and sat down. _Perfect view. _He thought as he opened the case file.

* * *

_I really need some reviews so I can improve my writing because I can completely tell I need it. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Bathrooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

At six sharp, the Burke's doorbell rang. Lauren opened the door to a very cold Caffery.

"Neal, get inside before your toes fall off!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He stamped his snow covered shoes on the rug and pulled his coat off. Lauren hung it on a hanger and he smoothed his vest down as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Peter's not back?" He asked Elizabeth, who had her hands covered in a garlic lemon rub.

"Nope, but this chicken is." She said as she smeared the rub over a huge chicken that could pass as a turkey. "Neal, please put it in the oven for me, I've got lemon in my cut." El rinsed her hands and stuck a bandaid on her finger.

Lauren leaned against the countertop. Her knitted dress revealed her long legs and Neal couldn't help but stare. Her ballet flats kept her from seeming as tall as she was. He had to admit, she _was_ beautiful.

"How about you two go in the living room. I'm going to finish dinner and try and get this garlic smell off my hands." El wrinkled her nose as she sniffed her hands.

"Yes, mom." Lauren teased and Neal followed her into the living room.

They sat on the couch silently. The silence was unbearable and Lauren stood up. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked him. He looked up at her and laughed.

"What? You're don't need a bathroom ever?"

"No, it's just weird showing other people around Peter's house." He walked up the stairs and she kept up with him as he pointed to the door. "Especially, since I'm not supposed to be here."

"Thanks," she muttered as she shut the door and Neal heard the lock click. After a few minutes she unlocked the door and came out. He glanced at her hair. Her long, brown hair was in a ponytail and now it hung loose past her ribs. She obviously had brushed it out.

"You're lying." He said casually. "You're staying here with them. You brushed your hair." He stepped closer to her.

"Fine, I'm staying here. But I'm getting an apartment in a few weeks." Neal stepped closer again and now she could feel his warm breath on her face. Suddenly, they heard Peter come in the house and start walking up the stairs. Neal pushed Lauren into the bathroom and locked the door. Peter tried the handle and seeing that it wouldn't budge, he gave up and walked to his room.

"Um, Neal," Lauren tried to move out from under him. He had her pinned against the wall. Neal pressed his lips to hers and she pulled him closer. Her flats started to slip on the tile and she kicked them off as Neal picked her up and set her gently on the long counter. She giggled as Neal kissed her neck.

Peter knocked on the door. Lauren quickly pulled her mouth away from his. Neal kept his hands on her back and knee and they stood silently.

"Lauren?" Peter called from the hallway. "Lauren, are you in there?" Lauren smiled and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Neal, who decided to take matters into his own hands.

"She is not in here with me, at least I don't think so." Neal answered the very worried Peter. Lauren buried her face in his shoulder to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Neal, what are you doing in my house? I never said you could come over." Lauren giggled in his shirt and Neal looked down at her and kissed her hard so she wouldn't laugh. "Who's in there? Lauren?"

Lauren pulled away from Neal's lips and yelled. "I'm not in here, Peter." Neal started to laugh now and Lauren forced her lips onto his.

"Neal! Get out here now!" Peter banged on the door. He cursed and ran downstairs to find a screwdriver. The handle had to come off.

During Peter's absence, Lauren had untucked Neal's shirt and ran her fingers through his hair, causing it to look out of place. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled his tie loose. They both knew they probably looked awful right now. His exploring hands made her grin. He ran his hands over her legs and inner thighs. She laughed.

"I'm not finding a weapon. Where'd you hide it?" He asked, looking her over.

"I don't have my gun on me, Neal."

"Who said that's what I was looking for?"

"Um, you did?

"Right," He was so entranced by her, he forgot what he already said.

Suddenly, Lauren realized what happened and she pushed Neal off of her. She groaned as she saw her reflection. Grabbing a brush, she tried to detangle her hair. Neal stood watching her. She sighed and fixed his hair, she slipped her shoes back on and buttoned Neal's collar. He fixed his tie while she pulled her dress back down.

Now, wishing she had leggings on, she felt uncomfortable standing there with her bare legs as Peter rattled the handle. Right before Peter pulled the handle off the door, Neal kissed her gently. She tried to pull him closer, but he stopped right as Peter appeared in the bathroom.

"You are so lucky I'm not sending you to jail right now."

"That I am." Neal grinned and pulled Lauren out behind him. She kept her eyes low, trying to pretend like she wasn't there.

"Uh, no. Neal," Peter pointed at him. Neal sighed and released Lauren's hand. She glared at Peter and walked downstairs. As soon as she left Peter exploded. "What do you think you were doing? You think you can do whatever you want to whomever you want?"

"Peter, I can explain. We were just having a little fun." Neal smiled. "Maybe a lot of fun."

Peter sighed. "I don't approve of what you did, Caffery. And I don't approve of what you're doing. If you hurt Lauren, I'm going to hurt you." Neal's smile disappeared and he nodded. Peter angry, was _not_ a pretty sight.

"I won't hurt her, I promise."

"Yeah right. You're promises aren't worth anything."

"This one is. I won't hurt her, Peter, I'm serious." Peter had to believe him now, Neal _did _look genuinely sorry and, finally, like he was telling the truth.

Lauren walked into the kitchen and saw Elizabeth scurrying around finishing dinner. She knew better than to try and intervene so she let her cook herself.

"Where's Neal?" El asked as she stood up form pulling garlic bread out of the oven.

"Upstairs, getting the 'Don't hurt my little girl speech', though it's hardly applicable."

"It's applicable, Lauren." Elizabeth was annoyed as she spoke. Her chicken sat on the counter looking very, very yummy. "Look, he wants you to be safe. He doesn't trust Neal. You and I both know that. He doesn't want you with Neal or anyone like him." Elizabeth giggled like a teenage girl. "Personally, I think you'll have _very _cute kids."

"El!" Lauren swatted at her with a towel.

They stopped when they heard Neal and Peter walking down the stairs. The two of them stifled their laughter and carried the food out to the table. Sitting down quickly, they pretended like they'd been there for a while. They whispered to each other trying to add to the act.

"How was your day, honey?" Elizabeth asked Peter as he sat down.

"My day was fine, but a certain person is bugging me." The last part was for Neal's enjoyment. Lauren and Elizabeth glared at Peter. "What? You asked." He mumbled as he ate a bite of mashed potatoes.

The rest of the evening was silent. Peter kept an eye on Neal to make sure he wasn't doing _anything _out of line. Lauren helped Elizabeth clear off the table while the boys sat and watched football.

"So what did Neal do that made Peter so angry?" Elizabeth asked once she and Lauren were safely inside the kitchen washing dishes.

Lauren had tried her hardest to avoid the conversation. "It was a misunderstanding,"

"Of what? Peter doesn't normally go after someone without a reason."

"I was coming out of the bathroom and we were talking. Peter came upstairs and we panicked."

"So you did what?"

"Stayed in the bathroom until he pulled the doorknob off."

"He took the doorknob off?" Elizabeth wasn't aware of that piece of information.

"Yeah, and then after that he yelled at Neal some more."

"Wait," Elizabeth grinned slyly, "What happened in the bathroom?"

Lauren turned a deep red. "Took advantage of the situation?" The statement turned into a question and Elizabeth laughed.

"Like what?"

"We might have kissed." Lauren gave in and told her. She just kissed him, and taken his shirt off. But who cared?

"You were in a bathroom with Neal Caffery, and all you did was kiss?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Elizabeth still didn't believe her. "Pretty much."

"Okay, okay. We kissed, and I might have taken his shirt off."

"Ooh, sounds fun." Lauren laughed at Elizabeth's comment. "What else came off?"

"My shoes and your dignity."

They both laughed and finished the dishes. After the football game was over, Peter was more than willing to kick Neal out.

"You leaving, Neal?" Peter asked as he drained his beer.

"Yeah, I think so. Mozzie's probably waiting for me."

Lauren choked on her water. Neal smiled and put his coat on while he worried about the snow that was piling up. "Is he gay?" Lauren whispered to El who was sitting on the floor next to her.

"No. Mozzie's his friend. I'm sure you'll meet him soon_._" Elizabeth laughed. "After what he did to you in the bathroom, I'm pretty sure he's as straight as can be." Peter caught the end of her sentence and looked questionably at the three of them. He hated being out of the loop.

"What happened in the bathroom?" He asked them. They weren't sure who he was talking to so no one answered.

"I had fun. And now," Lauren grabbed her coat. "I'm going to go for a drive." She kissed Peter on the cheek and opened the front door. Neal followed her out.

"Excellent dinner, El." Neal said. He shut the door. A few seconds later, he opened it again. "And I will be returning Lauren to you shortly, maybe."

"Take you're time." Elizabeth called after them. Peter glared at her. Less time with Neal was better.

Peter groaned and sat down on the couch. Elizabeth joined him. Peter sat wondering what actually _had _happened in the bathroom. He didn't want to have yelled at Neal for nothing. It could've been a misunderstanding.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth's concerned voice pried the answer out of him.

"Will you please, please, tell me what happened up there?" He pleaded.

"Fine. But don't you dare tell Lauren, or Neal, that I told you." Peter nodded, slowly, then smiled slightly, causing Elizabeth to laugh. "Good. They were talking when she got out of the bathroom and you came upstairs. They panicked and waited in there. Then you got mad. And pulled the handle off. Why'd you do that? I loved those handles!"

"I didn't _pull _it off. I unscrewed it. And I don't think that's all that happened in there."

Elizabeth sighed. "Lauren said they kissed."

"They did what?" Peter's face turned red as he tried to control his fury.

"Honey, it's not a big deal. She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself."

"She's not a grown woman. She's twenty four."

"Listen, it wasn't anything serious."

"They went for a drive. Sounds pretty serious to me."

"Maybe they just want to talk. They can do that. It's not a crime."

"I wish it was." He muttered.

Elizabeth stood up and turned the lights off. She patted her dog and walked upstairs. "Night, Peter. I hope you can get over this tomorrow." She smiled and disappeared up the steps.

* * *

_I'm interested in how this turned out to other people. I'm so excited that I could _-finally- _get over four chapters done in two days. I'm editing the fourth since I wrote most of it at 2 am. :) Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Falling Asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Lauren felt like she won as she slipped into the passenger seat of Neal's car. She laughed as he stuck his fedora on her head. Her bright smile and sparkling eyes captured Neal's attention. It was like a dream as she turned and grinned at him.

"What?" She giggled and tried to look serious, only to laugh harder.

"You're just really beautiful."

She smiled so much Neal was surprised her smile didn't break. "I've never had someone tell me I was beautiful on a first date."

"Really?" She nodded. "I'd expect that to be the reason why you were asked out in the first place."

"Oh it is. But sometimes it's also the reason we end up breaking up."

They were quiet for a few minutes. It didn't take long to get to June's place from Peter's. Lauren laughed as he pulled her out of the car. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped his hat off her head and into the car. He shut the door with his foot and kissed her softly. They didn't look up as rain slowly fell around them. Lauren gasped as they ran into the big house. Her long hair dripped on the carpet and her dress was soaked through.

"Ssh! Don't wake up June." Neal whispered. She laughed quietly as they tiptoed up the stairs. By the time they got to his apartment, they both burst out laughing.

Neal regained his breath first. "Peter might kill me if you came back looking like that." He said motioning to her wet hair and dress. She laughed and walked over to him. She kissed his lips and his warm breath heated her face. Little drops of water fell from their noses, but they didn't care. Breathless, they collapsed onto the couch. Lauren breathed hard as Neal pulled her shoes off. He ran his hands over her smooth legs and after his shirt hit the ground, she sat up. Neal pushed himself off of her and sat on the floor.

"Sorry, I can't do this. Not now." She climbed of the couch. "I'm showering. Do you have a towel?"

After she was finished, she pulled on one of Neal's dress shirts. Her thin frame disappeared under the starched cotton and she laid on the bed next to Neal, he looked at the ceiling trying to avoid her bright green gray eyes. She mirrored his position. She laughed and turned on her side and scooted closer to him. Her fingers traced intricate patterns on his stomach. Neal turned his head to watch her. She seemed engrossed with her fingers. The silence wasn't wanted, but came anyway. Her eyelids fluttered delicately and her fingers slowed down until she was barely moving them. Neal pulled the blankets over her bare legs and kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep knowing she was falling asleep on the one man who she wasn't supposed to.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's kind of the second half of chapter 3, but not officially, so it's chapter 4. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'll submit it tomorrow after I proof read it. Please review! It's really helpful._


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal blinked a couple of times to clear his blurred vision. He felt Lauren's warm body pressed up against him. He looked down to see her in the same position she fell asleep in. He smiled and slowly fell back asleep to her soft breathing.

A few hours later, he woke up again. He was sweating from Lauren and he kicked the covers off. She was still sound asleep and Neal bent his neck to read his clock. 10:46 stared back at him. His stomach growled and Lauren moved. Neal laid still, hoping she wouldn't wake up. He carefully pulled her arm off of his chest and slipped out from under her.

Thankfully, it was Saturday and they didn't miss work. But then again, Peter had a tendency to work weekends. Neal went to brush his teeth and at least be halfway ready if Peter called.

Lauren wasn't fully awake as she moved her hand to find Neal. She jerked herself up and looked around the room. He wasn't there. She fell back into the pillows and sighed. _I knew it. Once a conman, always a conman. _She smiled and was relieved when Neal came walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning, beautiful." Neal grinned and crawled in next to her. Lauren pushed him flat on his back and straddled him with her knees. She leaned over and kissed him. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. Lauren shivered at the cold air and goosebumps popped up over her arms. Neal ran her lips over her neck. Right as he started to pull off her bra, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Lauren laid her head on Neal's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "No, I didn't. I swear. I didn't do anything. Yeah, she's here. One second." Neal handed Lauren his cell phone.

"Who is it?" She mouthed. Neal shook his head. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lauren. It's me. Peter."

"Hey, Peter. What's up?"

"What happened? You never came back last night."

"Um yeah. It was snowing and then it rained and I was soaked. By the time I got out of the shower, there was ice out and I didn't want to make Neal drive me back home."

"You showered there?"

"Relax."

"Where'd you sleep?"

"Couch."

"Lauren, it's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust Caffery."

"Whatever. I have to go, okay?"

"We need you and Neal to come to the office. You're going undercover."

"Great."

"Thank you. Can you be there in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and, Lauren? I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, bye." Lauren hung up the phone and handed it to Neal. He didn't say anything for a minute. Lauren leaned over and put her head on Neal's shoulder. Her long hair tickled his chin and he brushed it to the other side of her neck. She smiled and then frowned. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just complicated." She turned and looked at him. "I've only known you for a day and you're telling me I'm beautiful. I kissed you and I slept in the same bed as you. I'm stupidly in love with you."

"That's a bad thing, why?"

She sighed. "Because, I'm not supposed to be in love with you. You're a conman who's only been caught by my father and I just spent the night with you, and I'm in love with you."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. What did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you."

"No. Before that. _Your _father is the only person who's caught me?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lauren gasped. "Neal, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how. I thought Peter might have said something earlier."

Neal was completely surprised. "Peter's your dad? Like El's your mom?"

"Yeah. But not like that."

"Like what?"

Lauren sighed and tucked her legs under her. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me, Peter, or El, about anything I tell you." Neal didn't move. "Neal," She sighed. He finally nodded. "They adopted me when I was eight. I moved away to go to college and I came back to be in the white collar division and I thought it'd be fun to work with my dad."

"That explained absolutely nothing."

"Neal! I just told you they adopted me when I was eight. I'm not going to give you a day-by-day record of what I did. They loved me. I was happy. End of story."

"It's not the end of the story, Lauren. You lied to me."

"I didn't _lie _to you. I just didn't tell you."

"Same thing."

Lauren wanted to hit him so hard. "Neal! You lie and leave out more than anyone I know. And now because I don't tell you my past as soon as I meet you, I'm a criminal? If I wanted to, I could call Peter and tell him that you _did_ hurt me and that he _can _take you to jail and I wouldn't care."

"You wouldn't." Neal knew she wouldn't even consider actually doing it.

"Try me." She climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Her dress was finally dry. She slipped back into it and brushed her tangled hair. She applied her mascara and eyeliner perfectly then walked out to meet Neal who was already dressed.

"I thought we'd join June for some lunch." Lauren was surprised when she looked at the clock which read 11:32. They had to meet Peter in less than an hour.

"'kay." She followed him out the door and down the stairs. They came to the dinning room, where June was setting the table with china plates. Lauren smiled. Her lunch never was _this _fancy. Neal slipped his arm around her waist and they walked over to meet her.

"Oh, Neal! Just in time for lunch." Her warm smile was contagious and Lauren had to smile no matter how frustrated she was with Neal. "I thought Mozzie might have come with you."

"Nope. Mozzie's not coming. But he told me to tell you hi."

June chuckled. "Well, that's sweet of him." She looked Lauren up and down as if she was trying to find a bomb. "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Lauren. She works with Peter." Neal's smile turned down a bit at the words. Lauren elbowed him in the ribs and his smile returned.

"She almost looks like him."

Lauren laughed. "It's not really possible."

"I see." June seemed confused and quickly changed the subject. "I'm sure you're starved. I saw you up late. And you weren't here for dinner." Lauren blushed.

"Looks delicious." Lauren pulled herself out of Neal's grasp and went to sit next to June, who promptly filled her plate with chicken salad sandwiches and baked beans.

"You need some meat on your bones." June and Lauren both laughed as they dug into their food. Neal picked at it, his mind still reeling from their argument earlier. His thoughts quickly drowned out Lauren and June's talking.

* * *

_I couldn't figure out how to stick Lauren into Peter's past, though I knew I wanted her to be his kid. This was the most interesting way I could put it. And then I could mess around with her past. Please tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Lauren came out of the Burke's house dressed in skinny jeans and a short leather jacket thrown over a deep red lace tank top, her riding boots went almost to her knee. She hugged Elizabeth then walked out to meet Neal.

"I never knew it could take someone that long to get dressed." She smirked and climbed into the passenger seat.

The ride to the FBI building was quiet. Neither of them wanted to say anything. Lauren felt that her keeping the fact that she was Lauren _Burke, _was enough for her keep her mouth shut. The short drive seemed to take hours. When they finally got there, Lauren felt like the silence would choke her. Neal opened her door for her and she stepped out. Peter was watching them from his window. She waved to him and he didn't move. _Peter Burke, a fine statue, worth hundreds. _Her ideas were insane. She started to walk into the building, but Neal caught her wrist and dragged her back to him.

"What? Now I can't get to my office?" She cursed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm Lauren Burke, okay? But you keeping me from my job isn't right, Neal." Neal didn't say anything. "Neal!" Neal grimaced as the tall, red haired woman, who was standing outside the building, turned and looked at them.

"Thank you so much, Lauren." He turned away from the woman to keep from being identified. Lauren looked over his shoulder and saw her a few feet behind him.

"Um, Neal." She whispered in his ear. "There's someone behind you." Neal looked at her puzzled face and turned.

"Neal Caffery. What a pleasure." She stuck her thin, tapered fingers out and Neal didn't even notice.

"Sara, how nice to see you again." Lauren stood behind Neal and wondered how he knew her.

Sara smiled. "I don't think Agent Burke informed you of the current case. A painting was recovered in the basement of a client of mine. But it's a forgery."

"And you know that how?"

"You're not the only smart one, Neal." An grin spread across her face and Lauren couldn't tell if it was flirtatious or evil.

"I see you have a new handler." Sara motioned at Lauren, who stiffened.

"No. You see, you're not as smart as me." Neal grabbed Lauren's elbow and pulled her around Sara who stood in the same position as she had been before.

"Neal, what did you do?" Lauren questioned as soon as they were safely inside the building. Lauren kept glancing behind her shoulder as they waited for the elevator.

Neal pulled a blackberry out of his pocket. "Nothing," She laughed as they stepped into the elevator. Sara came up and tried to step in right as the doors shut. Lauren giggled as they shut before she could get on.

"What about the password? There's a password, Neal."

"I know." As the doors opened Neal was searching through the phone. "Hang on," Neal said as Lauren was opening one of the glass doors to their unit.

"Come on, Neal." Lauren left him standing in the hall and walked to her desk. Peter motioned for her to come to his office. She sighed and walked up the stairs.

"What now? You want to give me a lecture on how I should live my life? On how, if I was a good kid, I wouldn't be doing what I was doing?"

Peter wrinkled his forehead. "No, Lauren, you were a great, an okay, kid and now you're just making some mistakes." He paused to stare at Sara who was walking in with Neal. She obviously didn't know that her phone had been searched and stuck back in her bag. "But I need to warn you. Neal doesn't keep girls for long. Especially since you're my daughter and part of the FBI."

"What about Kate?"

"Kate wasn't you." Lauren frowned at him and turned to leave but her path was blocked by a laughing Sara and Neal.

"Peter, you needed to see me?" Neal asked as he took off his hat and set it on Peter's desk. He and Sarah sat in the two chairs by the desk and Peter sat in his. Lauren stood at the back, her frown increasing.

"We need you and Lauren to go undercover. The man who's painting was stolen and returned-"

"Louis Ferdago," Sara said for him. Lauren rolled her eyes. _Kiss up. _

"Yes, he's hosting a party at his house. We need you to get find the painting and replace it with a forgery."

Neal was surprised. "I'm getting paid for what I was sent to jail for." Sara's tape recorder sat on the desk and Neal frowned at it.

"Pretty much. You'll bring the painting back to us, and we can decide if it's a forgery."

"Can't we just ask?" Sara now seemed like a wimp to Lauren who was all for undercover work.

"No. We tried. He refused to let Diana and Jones even come close to it. But we do know where it is. He keeps it in a vault in his bedroom. Before, it would be on the wall during the day, but after it was stolen, he keeps it locked up."

"How are we supposed to get into his room?" Lauren asked. She tried to control her excitement.

"Lauren, I'm letting you use that crazy head of yours." She smiled and went to scheming. "Neal and Lauren are going as guests. Diana's working on the fake ids and invites. We need Sara in there as a backup."

Lauren didn't want her interfering. "What?"

"It's our only option. He's seen Diana and Jones. Sara and I will go as a couple also, to help distract and whatever." Lauren tried not to laugh at Peter for saying 'whatever'. "If anything comes up, we're there."

The three nodded and Peter sent them all to their desks, and Sara to the conference room.

"Why are you so against Sara?" Neal asked as soon as they reached their desks.

"You didn't seem so happy to see her either, in the parking lot."

Neal sighed. "That's because I don't like her interfering with my cases."

"_Your _cases? This is as much your case as it is mine, Neal." Lauren's frustrated voice had an icy edge to it that made Neal want her happy again. "And I'm sick of your excuses. I know what it's like, trying to con your way through everything. I'm the last person on the planet, you can con."

Neal shook his head. "No, that's Peter."

"You conned him."

Neal thought for a second. "Well, I guess I might have." He looked sad for a minute and Lauren felt bad. "I couldn't con Kate."

"No, but you tried. You're trying with me. I'm not okay with it, Neal." Lauren looked back to her computer. "At least I don't have to go with Peter."

They both laughed. "Exactly."

Lauren could tell Neal wasn't in a talking position and she went to talk to Diana. Neal was staring up at Sara in the conference room, like an idiot.

* * *

_I'm going around, updating and fixing all of the mistakes I've found. I also rewrote some of it. Hope you all like the newer version!_


	7. Chapter 7: Slip up

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal fixed his tie and turned to face Mozzie, who had made himself comfortable on Neal's couch with a bottle of 1967 Cabernet Sauvignon. After his third glass, he started looking tipsy.

"Very sharp, my friend. So, tell me what lovely lady I'll be seeing tonight."

"No one, Moz. I'm going undercover at a party. I have to switch a forgery with a forgery."

Mozzie laughed. "Sounds fun. Again, who's the lovely lady?" Neal smiled. "Ah, she's pretty. But do I know her? Sara?"

"No, not Sara. But she'll be there, with Peter. And no, you haven't met her." Neal's smile grew as he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to Lauren, in the same leather jacket, but a strapless black dress was underneath now.

"You ready? Peter insisted on following me here." She walked over to the balcony. Her father's car was no longer there. "He's gone. We don't have to go for another twenty minutes." Lauren glanced over at Mozzie, who was busy staring at her legs. "Who's he?" She whispered to Neal.

"This, wonderful person who loves to drink my wine, sleep on my couch, and like to stare at my dates, is Mozzie." Mozzie didn't even look up at the sound of his name. "Moz!"

"Yes?"

"This is Lauren. She's my date to the party. And I really would appreciate it if you stopped what you're doing. _Now._" Mozzie broke his gaze with her thighs and looked at Neal and Lauren.

"She's a suit?" Lauren's eyebrows frowned, while the rest of her stayed perfectly expressionless.

"Yes, Moz."

Mozzie scrutinized her for a minute. "She's defiantly his sister, cousin maybe."

"You could tell all that from looking at me?" Lauren was completely puzzled.

"Yes, but the sister thing was a total guess. By you're gun strapped to your right leg, shows your a suit." Her fingers lingered at her gun and she sighed.

"I'm his daughter."

Mozzie's eyebrows shot up. "Daughter? I thought I said that he couldn't reproduce." Neal glared at him and Lauren laughed.

"I'm adopted."

"And we're late." Neal pushed Lauren out the door and glared at Mozzie.

"He's funny." Lauren said as they walked into the cold, ice and snow. Lauren's unsteady heels slipped. Neal grabbed her waist and elbow and helped her over to the car.

When they arrived at the party, a valet parked their car and they walked into the large mansion. Peter and Sara were waiting for them.

"Nice to met you." Neal said as he shook Peter's hand. After they 'introduced' themselves, Peter handed them the invitations and fake ids.

"Meghan Halden?" Lauren asked as she looked her new identity.

"Hello again." Neal said as he saw his familiar alias, Nicholas Halden.

"I'm married to _him_?" Exclaiming a little too loudly, Lauren blushed. "Why am I married to him?" She said quieter.

Peter sighed. "We thought it might be more believable."

"Why? I'm to young, Peter. I can pass as a freshman in college."

"She can," Neal added and Peter rolled his eyes.

"We already thought of that. If anyone asks, you got married, spur of the moment thing. Vegas maybe. Long story short, you're young newlyweds."

"Of course. It's totally believable."

"Here," Peter handed Neal a pen.

"More of my old friends." Neal smiled.

"It sends a live feed to Diana and Jones." Neal took it and stuck it in his pocket. Peter quickly handed Lauren a small velvet covered box.

"Let me guess, one of them has a mic in it?" She said as she opened it to find earrings, which she quickly put on.

"Yep. But yours is different than Caffery's. They can hear you, you can hear them. They can only hear from him. So if you need to contact them, just talk." Lauren nodded.

Peter quickly looked around the room. "We need to keep away from each other so we're not suspicious." They all nodded. Peter and Sara went in first. Lauren and Neal followed a few minutes later. Getting in was a breeze. Neal pulled Lauren closer as Louis Ferdago neared them. Lauren was uneasy but she felt better with Neal's arm tight on her waist.

"Mr. Ferdago," Neal said as the dark haired man neared. Lauren looked him over, and decided nothing seemed odd about him.

Mr. Ferdago seemed interested in the stranger and his date. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Nicholas Halden, you can call me Nick." They shook hands and Ferdago shifted his eyes to Lauren, who was trying to get as close to Neal as she could. Ferdago worried, more like scared, her.

"And who is this lovely lady?" He asked, his eyes flickering from her body back to her green-gray eyes. Her thick eyeliner and mascara, made them stand out even more. She now wished she hadn't made herself stand out.

"This is my wife, Meghan."

"Wife? She seems so young." He was surprised to hear she was married. "She doesn't look much older than twenty three." Lauren contained her laughter, but she heard Jones and Diana laughing.

"Yes, we got married a few months ago, spur of the moment thing."

"And you didn't regret it?"

Neal's surprised face didn't sell Lauren, but sold Ferdago. "Not at all! Look what I get to wake up to every morning." Lauren smiled, and she swore she heard Diana go 'aww'.

"She's quiet though."

"You haven't seen her at home." Neal and Ferdago laughed as Lauren elbowed him hard in the ribs with her bony elbow.

After they'd recovered from their laughter, Ferdago offered to buy them drinks. Neal obliged and followed him, his grasp tightened and Lauren's breath quickened. Both Lauren and Neal hardly touch their wine, Lauren's overactive mind was convinced it was poisoned. Lauren sipped hers again and decided against it.

"Hi, can I get a vodka, on the rocks?" Lauren choked on her wine, Neal knew she was faking and he gave her a glass of water. Peter came up behind Ferdago with his vodka.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ferdago apologized as he noticed Peter and Sara. "I don't think we've been introduced. I"m Louis Ferdago." He and Peter shook hands. Sara glanced over at Neal, this time Lauren was absolutely sure it was flirtatious.

"Nice to meet you. I'm George Bennet. This is my wife, Grace." This time, both Neal and Lauren choked on their drinks. Peter glared at them and kept talking. "We're art collectors. We mainly live in England, but we also have a house here. It seemed like a good time of year to come back.

"It's snowing." Ferdago's voice was very informative and bland, almost rude.

"We really love snow." Sara said, her voice was almost grandmotherly.

"I don't. Where did you say your house in England was?"

Lauren and Neal took their chances. "I think we'll be going now. Nice meeting you, um George." Neal said to Peter and Sara. He kept his arm on her waist.

"We need to find his room." Lauren found a staircase. She made sure no one was watching and they quickly went up them. There were more doors than Lauren expected. She opened the first one. A few bathrooms, bedrooms. Nothing important. The last one was locked. Lauren pulled out a bobby pin out of her hair and started on the lock. It was was a simple, cheap, and it gave way quickly.

"Neal," She whispered down the hallway, where Neal was trying another lock. "I found it." They both stepped into the room and locked the door behind them.

It was obviously the master bedroom. The large room was carpeted and a huge four post bed was at the back wall. Lauren opened the closet and found the safe. _That's a huge safe. _Her mind reeled as she motioned for Neal to come over. He knelt down next to her and looked at it.

"Can you get into it?" She asked.

"I don't have any supplies, I can't get into it."

"Neal, please try." Lauren stepped back and raised her voice slightly. "Diana, we need the painting,"

Lauren waited by the window and saw the white van come around. Being on the third story didn't help any. Lauren ran back to Neal and grabbed the thin rope out of his pocket. Jones hooked the painting to it. Her hands shook as she reeled it back up. The van quickly left. Wrinkles creased Neal's forehead and a frown was plastered across his lips. Lauren pressed her lips to his cheek then quickly sat up. Someone was coming down the hallway. Neal smiled when he heard the safe click open. He replaced the paintings. Now they had to get rid of the original, or fake original, fast.

Lauren spoke quickly, hoping the mic was picking up her hushed voice. "Jones! We need you now." Someone was trying the lock. Lauren looked out the window and saw Jones standing under it waiting for the painting. _Please don't be the real one. _Lauren dropped the painting. She winced but didn't hear it crash.

Neal grabbed arm and pulled her into the bathroom. They locked the door. She smiled. The last time they were in a bathroom, they were hiding, too. Someone knocked. Lauren held her breath as Neal unlocked the door.

"Mr. Halden!" Ferdago exclaimed.

"It's Nick."

"Yes, Nick. May I ask what on earth you are doing in my bathroom." His eyes widened as he saw Lauren come out behind him. "With your wife?"

"Sorry, we were just leaving." Lauren said as she pushed Neal through the doorway. As she left, something fell out of her purse. Ferdago picked up the small business card and read softly to himself.

"Special Agent Lauren Burke," He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

"Nice work last night." Peter praised Lauren and Neal as they walked into the white collar division.

"Thanks," Sara said sarcastically as she walked in behind them. Her purple dress made all eyes drawn to her, since everyone else was wearing suits.

"I can't claim any credit for myself either, Sara. It was all Lauren and Neal."

She rolled her eyes. "Had I not have been there, they wouldn't have been able to get away from their drinks and upstairs. So they have something to thank me for."

"Actually, Peter came up with the face that you live in England. And _that's _what got us out." Neal answered. Lauren smirked and sat down with her coffee. Neal sat on the edge of her desk. He made a face and Lauren cracked up. Sara sighed sarcastically and went to set up in the conference room.

"Caffery, Lauren. Conference room now." Lauren stood up and followed Peter.

"We have the painting from Louis Ferdago's home. Neal," Neal stood up and went to look at the painting Sara had just referred to. After a few minutes of inspections he stood up.

"It's a forgery."

"I told you." Sara's snobby attitude was starting to annoy Lauren. Lauren stood up and walked over to the painting.

She asked Peter, "Do you have a knife?"

"No, Lauren." He shook his head. He didn't approve of her plan. Jones pulled his out and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She took the knife and carefully ripped the canvas off the top of the painting. She went around the entire painting. She took the canvas off and underneath sat over two million in cash. She pulled off layer up on layer of canvas that contained more money. It was so perfectly done, you couldn't even tell there was anything under the painting. Even Neal was fooled.

"How did we miss that?" Peter was ecstatic. They finally had a lead.

"You weren't smart enough." Lauren said while looking at Sara. She handed Jones his knife back and took her seat next to Neal.

"Okay, Diana and Jones, go back to Louis Ferdago's house and question him. Don't mention the cash, just that we think his painting's forged." They both left the room and headed to Ferdago's house.

"Neal, call Ferdago and set up a lunch date with him. When you're there, try and get anything about the painting out of him." Peter handed Neal the pen he used last night. "Lauren, you'll stay here and look for leads with Sara."

"What?" Lauren wasn't at all please with her assignment. "This isn't my job."

"I know, Lauren. But sometime's you have to do paperwork in order to do the fun stuff."

She frowned. "But sometimes we don't. Can this please be that time?"

Peter's voice was stern and his decision final. "No."

"Um, Peter," Neal walked back into the conference room. "I just got off the phone with Ferdago and he said he's free. We're going to lunch, but it's five miles outside my radius."

"Then call him back and move it closer. I'm not letting you off."

Neal started to leave and then turned around. "What if Lauren came?"

"No, Neal." Neal left looking like an abused puppy and called Ferdago back. A few minutes later he was back. "One point two five miles from here." Lauren laughed. Neal went to his desk to help research while Diana and Jones were questioning Ferdago.

"You don't mind working in here do you?" Sara asked Lauren who nodded. "I thought we'd look up Louis Ferdago's background and criminal records." Lauren didn't mention that she had already done that in the beginning of the case.

They worked silently for over half an hour. Sara was recollecting information that Lauren and Peter had already found. Neal left as soon as Diana and Jones got back. Lauren's head spun with all the possibilities that could happen to him.

"So what's your relationship with Neal?" Sara's voice broke the silence.

"Um, we work together?"

"Yes, I know that. But I've seen the way he looks at you. It's more than that. Or at least for him."

Lauren decided to tell her. What she wanted, anyway. "I guess you could say we were dating."

"For how long?" Sara's prying questions were frustrating Lauren.

"Maybe a couple days."

"So you're sleeping with him?"

"No. I'm not." Lauren tried to end the conversation, but to no avail. "What's your relationship with Neal?"

"Isn't it obvious? We work together, but he has a crush on me." Sara smirked. Lauren was surprised to hear she thought that. It never seemed like he did. But maybe she was being naive and he really did like her. "Oh please. You don't think he's in love with you?" Lauren didn't say anything. She _might _have. "Come on. Caffery's the one night stand kind of guy."

"Cowboy Casanova." Lauren muttered under her breath. "You seem confidant in that statement."

Sara rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. "I haven't slept with him, if that's what you want to know. I don't deserve the heartbreak. I guess you'll find out once he dumps you for someone else."

"Like who? You?" Lauren was dead serious as she spoke. "It's not like it would be an upgrade."

"Anything's an upgrade from," Peter walked in right as Sara was about to yell at Lauren.

"Lauren, Neal's on the phone." She frowned. He would've called her cell, not Peter's work phone.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, it's me, Neal."

"Neal, what's going on?"

"I need you to give him all the cash."

"Who?"

"Lauren, please!"

"Is this Special Agent Lauren Burke?" A growly voice now spoke instead of Neal.

"Y-yes."

"You give me all the cash you found and I'll give you back Caffery."

"Ok-kay."

"Meet me in the park by the FBI building. By the fountain. One hour. Bring it all. And don't bring anyone else, or your both dead."

The phone went dead and Lauren grabbed the desk to keep from falling over. She was light headed and the office was spinning around her. Peter grabbed her and sat her down in a chair.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"They, they have N-Neal." She stuttered. Her whole body shook.

"Who?" Peter wasn't as worried as Neal, as he was Lauren. Her normally tanned face was white and her green eyes weren't looking at anything and she didn't blink. "Lauren!" Peter yelled, but she didn't move.

"I-I don't know."

Sara came in after hearing Peter yelling at Lauren. Her concerned face made Peter feel worse. "What happened to her?" She asked Peter who was trying to get Lauren to look at something.

"She got a call from Neal."

Sara wasn't at all concerned. "So?"

"Someone's holding him for ransom."

"What?" Now Sara was interested. Lauren's thin frame was shaking violently and her face was even paler.

"What do they want?"

"Umm," Peter looked at Lauren who's voice was shaking as much as her body.

"T-they w-w-want the m-money."

"The money from the painting." Sara couldn't tell if her nod was a nod or just shaking. "Why?"

"I don't know. We need to find him."

"Let's go then."

Peter shook his head. "We can't do that. We need to send Lauren, they'll kill him."

"Fine." Sara didn't want to put Neal's life in Lauren's hands.

"Lauren," Lauren's eyes peicered Peter's and they looked so upset, he wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright. "Can you take the money and get Neal?"

She nodded, the color coming back to her face. "Yes, I'll got save his ass." Peter laughed. Her cheeks were rosy and a smile spread across her lips.

"When do you need to be there?"

Lauren shuddered. "An hour. Or we're both dead."

"We'll enter the numbers so we can trace it." Lauren nodded.

"Let's get going." Sara was quiet until then. Her annoyed expression held no compassion for Lauren or what she was about to do. "Neal's not going to save himself."


	9. Chapter 9: Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal sat on a bench, looking for the tall, dark haired FBI agent who would be coming with the only thing that could save him. He wiggled his wrist in the handcuffs that locked him to the bench. He looked to his right to see the two men who both held guns ready to shoot him.

"Neal?" Lauren's voice startled him and he turned to looked at him. She ran over to him.

"Did you bring it?" Lauren ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Lauren suddenly leaned back and frowned. Suddenly, she slapped his cheek. Neal winced. "What was that for?" Her arms were crossed and she stood glaring at him.

"Really, Neal? You have no idea what you did?" She shook her head. "How about you ask Sara?"

Neal's eyes widened. "What does she have anything to do with this?"

"It has nothing to _this. _With what's happening right now. But she has everything to do with you and me." Her voice had a sharp edge to it and Neal's insides churned. "I trusted you, Neal. I really did. But I guess Peter was right. Don't trust a conman."

"Lauren, please not now." Neal glanced from her to the men who were now walking towards them. Neal gritted his teeth and didn't move his lips as he spoke. "Lauren, I can't get out. You have to help me. They'll kill you."

She shook her head and the wind blew her long hair over her eyes. She quickly brushed it out of her face and turned to look where Neal was looking. Her green eyes grew huge. She reached for her gun.

"Draw your weapon and we'll shoot." Lauren pulled her hands back in front of her. Neal used his free hand and grabbed her belt. He pulled her closer to him and she felt him feel for her gun.

Ferdago and another man were now standing a few feet in front of her. Neal's fingers lingered on the butt of her gun and he could fell her tense up.

"Ah, Mrs. Halden. Nice to see you again. But I fear you might know a Lauren Burke?" Ferdago's voice made Lauren want to scream. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers over her jaw. She drew back and Neal's gripped her gun tighter.

Ferdago noticed Neal's hand at her lower back and smiled. "You do know that I'm aware that you aren't married, Mr. Caffery? I think you have no reason to be touching her." Neal didn't speak and his hand still held her gun.

Lauren's voice was a lot stronger than Neal thought. "I brought the money. I give it to you, we both go."

Ferdago laughed. "No, that's not what's happening. I said neither of you will die and you get Caffery. I never said you both go." Lauren opened her mouth and before she could say anything, the man next to Ferdago clamped his hand over her mouth and pushed his gun to her back. Neal grabbed her gun and quickly stuck it behind his back. Ferdago grabbed her phone from her back pocket. He hit a number and after a few rings, someone answered.

"Peter Burke?"

Peter's voice was heard over the phone. "Who is this?"

"Louis Ferdago. I have someone who's of quite and interest to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got your daughter. And a gun."

"You hurt her, I hurt you." A grin flashed across Neal's face. It wasn't a new saying for Peter.

"I guess you'll have to hurt me. Unless you clear my name and I get the money. And Caffery."

Neal looked over at Lauren who shook her head. They didn't hear anything from Peter for a second. His answer was quieter. Ferdago smiled.

"I appreciate you're cooperation. Meet me in ten minutes and you can have your daughter back."

Ferdago snapped the phone shut and stuck it back in Lauren's pocket. Neal stiffened as Ferdago ran his hands over her back, and Lauren realized he was looking for her gun.

"She doesn't have it." Ferdago turned to look at Neal who was now standing behind him, Lauren's gun in his hand. Peter quickly ran over and raised his eyebrows at Neal who didn't lower his gun. They all turned to look at Peter. Lauren kicked her captor and stuck her elbow in his rubs. He yelled and she twisted out of his grasp. She ran over and took her gun from Neal.

"You think you can all get out alive?" Ferdago looked at Neal who looked at Peter. "One of you is going to end up dead, another with me, and one of you get's out free."

"If they both get out," Peter motioned at Lauren and Neal. "You can do whatever with me."

"Dad!" Lauren pleaded. Neal stepped forward and slipped his arm around her waist and reached for her gun. She cocked her gun and drew it out of Neal's reach.

"I was thinking we leave with with one of them and you get out. No offense, but you wouldn't be of any use. I think we'll just kill her and take Caffery. Though I will miss her smile."

A gun was now pointed at Lauren's chest. Just as Ferdago pulled the trigger, Neal pulled Lauren to the right. As they hit the concrete, Neal felt Lauren go limp in his arms. Her gun slipped out of her fingers. Jones and Diana ran out from behind a column and arrested both Ferdago and the bodyguard who had held Lauren minutes before.

* * *

_It took me forever to get out of my writers block. I have two other chapters to upload and I'm working on another. And I'm not liking any of them. I might rewrite this sometime._


	10. Chapter 10: Recollections

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

Neal rubbed his eyes and sat up in. His back ached from sitting in the hard chair. It took a minute to realize where he was. Elizabeth's head rested on his shoulder and he gently moved her off him. He looked in front of him and Lauren's still body slowly came into focus. Her eyes were shut, looking just like her mother. If the situation wasn't the same, he would've laughed at how similar they looked. He stood up and walked over to her bed. Neal traced her her fingers and looked at her pale face. Everything seemed so silent.

A knot formed in his stomach. Neal was feeling guilty, he did it to her. She was here because of him. He hadn't been fast enough and the bullet went through her leg. He wasn't able to see it before it happened. He shouldn't have gone to lunch with Ferdago.

"Neal?" Lauren's voice made him turn. Her bright eyes looked confused. Neal grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay." Lauren relaxed and winced as she tried to move. "It's gonna hurt for a while."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "A while?"

"At least you aren't dead." She was quiet for a few minutes before Neal broke the silence. "El's here." Lauren glanced over at Elizabeth who was still sleeping. She smiled and sighed. Her thin frame slowly sank into the bed. Neal leaned over and kissed her gently. They both pulled back as they heard Peter come in.

"Hey, sweetheart." Peter kissed Lauren's forehead. He handed Neal a cup of coffee and took the seat next to Elizabeth who was still asleep. They both sipped their coffee and Neal frowned at the taste.

Peter smiled at Lauren. "At least something good came of it."

"What?" Neal and Lauren said in unison.

"You caught the bad guy." Peter laughed and Lauren smiled. Everything hurt. Neal rubbed her arm and she closed her eyes.

Peter motioned to Neal and he followed him out to the hallway. They both were obviously concerned for Lauren, and the amount of sleep Elizabeth wasn't getting.

"Neal, it's not your fault what happened to Lauren. It's not her's or mine." Peter tried to reassure him.

Neal groaned. "It doesn't matter. I could've kept her from getting shot. I wasn't fast enough."

"It's just like Kate. You didn't do anything, but yet you think it's your fault."

Neal sighed and frowned. "Kate's not like this. I have to know that everyday, I did this to her. I let it happen. I don't have to think about Kate. I have to think about Lauren."

"How is it different? You don't have to think about Lauren." Peter was suddenly very confused.

"Now's not the time." Neal frowned and went to look through the window at Lauren, who was sound asleep.

Peter stood next to him, he had to admit, blaming Neal for what happened to his daughter was easy. "Lauren's a really great girl, Neal. She wouldn't let you blame this on yourself."

"You think I don't know that? Lauren's better than," Neal exhaled then went on. "Lauren's _different _than Kate."

"Different? I know I can say a hundred times that if you hurt her, I hurt you. But she wouldn't let me. Neal, I can't tell either of you not to do what you're doing. She loves you. ,If you make my daughter cry, I'm going to have to shoot you."

"It's a deal." He laughed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?"

"It's a long story. And it's a story I don't think I can tell."

"Listen, I know the general plot. Lauren wasn't completely thorough."

"Fine. I'll tell you." Peter frowned. "But you have to tell me something first. Did Lauren really sleep on the couch?"

Neal grinned, then he stopped at Peter's frown. "Um, no, not really."

Peter's eyes widened. "If she gets pregnant, I'm sending you back to jail, _then _I'll shoot you."

"Peter, seriously, calm down. Can we got on with it?"

"Fine." Peter's frown returned. "El always wanted kids. We tried, and never succeeded. I remember the case I was working."

"How is that relevant?" Neal wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Just listen. Someone was stealing priceless pieces of art that rotated in and out of a museum in Denver. I remember, we had a clue that proved the culprit wasn't strong enough to get the paintings off the wall.."

"It's almost like saying Moz did it."

"That's what we were trying to figure out. She was better than you."

"She?"

"Yep. A teenage girl. She pulled off every single heist on her own. We found out about her next one and caught her in the act. She was a fifteen year old girl, Neal. She did it for the money. Her parents were killed in a bomb, a bomb that was meant for her. We still don't know why. She needed the money to stay alive. Her forgeries were spectacular. It took weeks to prove that her fakes weren't the real thing."

Neal's mouth was hanging open and Peter had to smile. "A _fifteen _year gold. was better than me? How'd she learn it?"

"Books, experience mostly. She was as good as you, maybe better. She was going to be sent into the foster care system. Since she was older, she had somewhat of a choice. I asked if I could take her for a while. El got attached and wouldn't let her go back into the system. It took a few months to get it finalized, but El finally got the girl she always wanted."

"So Lauren was a fifteen year old art thief and a forger who was better than me?"

"Something like that."

"If you were able to catch her faster than you caught me, why's it take so long to catch me?"

"Because she was a kid and she couldn't make aliases as fast as you could. She would just introduce herself as different names. Her original name was," Peter stopped and looked back at Lauren. Both she and Elizabeth were still asleep. "Rose Mains."

"Weird." Even Neal still used his real name.

"So what _did _Lauren tell you?" It was now Peter's turn to listen.

"Nothing. You adopted her when she was eight, went to college, came back and thought'd be nice working with you."

Peter shook his head and whistled. "Why did she tell you she was eight? She went to two different colleges, got two different degrees, worked as an artist, then she joined after I asked her to."

"I have no clue, Peter. Her past is more vague then Mozzie's. And _that's _vague."

Peter chuckled. "It's not that bad. If you ask her, she might actually answer you honestly. She's an honest person. Sometimes with her past, she doesn't want to talk about it. But I think she might tell you sometimes."

"She won't tell me." Neal looked at Lauren, who was waking up. She caught his gaze and smiled, she obviously had an idea as to what they were talking about.

Peter sighed. "You can't expect the worst from her."

"I don't. Peter, I love her. I'm not going to expect that." Neal seemed upset, but his attempts at hiding it were useless.

"Neal, no matter how much I love my daughter, I'll never be happy knowing she's with you. Ever." Neal looked down at his feet. Peter wasn't the most supportive person. "Especially since you didn't bring her back from the drive."

Neal opened his mouth to talk and stopped when Elizabeth opened the door and kissed Peter.

"So, who do I get to blame?" Her voice was completely serious. "Because someone's getting blamed." Instantly, Peter and Neal pointed at the other.  
"You said yourself I didn't do it." Neal defended. "So you're technically lying."

Elizabeth held back laughter as Peter pursed his lips. "You're not getting out of this one."

"Actually, I am." Neal smiled at Elizabeth, who had to admit, it wasn't his fault. "See?" Neal walked back into Lauren's room, leaving Peter to wonder what just happened.

* * *

_I hate it! I know I made Lauren seem like a Mary Sue, but it seemed pretty fun. And one of the reasons I made her adopted was so I could mess with her past. I think I did. :) Anyways, enjoy!_


	11. Chapter 11: You hurt my daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own White Collar or any of its characters. I only own my plots and OC's**

After staying in the hospital for a week, Lauren was more than willing to go home. Her leg didn't hurt anymore and she could walk almost normally. Peter wasn't letting her go to work and El made her stay on the couch. Having Neal over every night, was becoming normal.

"Hey," Neal opened the door and smiled his most charming smile at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Right, just ignore the person on the couch." Lauren laughed as Neal walked into the kitchen to help Elizabeth. Peter came in the door after, four bulging grocery bags in his arms. He struggled to shut the door.

Lauren smiled. "Sorry, I'd totally help. But you're the one who's not letting me go to work, so figure it out." she replied as soon as he opened his mouth to ask for help. He groaned and pushed open the door to the kitchen. She heard him drop the bags on the counter.

Neal came out to see her with wine and a case file. She clapped her hands like a child who was getting candy. Her enthusiasm humored him. He handed the wine to her first.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to be letting you work on this. Peter told me not to." He handed it to her and she eagerly opened it. After quickly scanning the page, she looked up.

"Really, Neal? Investment fraud? Is that really all I mean to you? One stupid, lousy scam." She sighed and tossed it on the table, and placed her legs over Neal's knees.

Neal sighed and grinned at her. "It's not just _any _investment fraud. It's a Sterling Bosch investment fraud." Lauren perked up at the sound of Sara's employers. Neal noticed and she settled down.

"Why does that matter?" She asked, hiding her excitement.

"Why does it matter to you?" Lauren bit her lip, trying to think of ways to get the answer out of him. "Oh!" Neal laughed. "You're jealous."

Lauren's eyes widened and her voice was defensive. "I am not! Why'd I be jealous of her?"

"She was here first, she's worked with me longer, you think she's prettier than you, and she's convinced you that I'm in love with her." Lauren was in shock, he was spot on.

Lauren looked down at her fingers, which were wrapped around Neal's. "Maybe. Are you?"

"How could I be in love with her? Personally, she scares me." She laughed, she wasn't so upset anymore. "Any I don't think she's prettier than you. I like brunettes."

"The real question is," Lauren paused, thinking out her next words. "are you in love with me?"

Neal's blue eyes looked sad for a minute, as if it hurt him to answer. "Lauren,"

Lauren stood up quickly, sending sharp pain up her leg. Walking as fast as she could, she locked her bedroom door and sat on the edge of her bed. For some odd reason, she couldn't cry. Sure, she was upset, but she couldn't cry. _I guess you _can't _cry over Neal Caffery. _

Someone knocked on her door and she called out. "Who is it?"

"Peter, please let me in." Lauren's leg ached as she hobbled over to the door and unlocked it. Peter stood outside, a concerned look on his face. He stepped into her room and she went back to her perch on the bed. He sat next to her, looking at his daughter's depressed face made him angry. Neal _did_ hurt her. "Sweetheart, listen. You can't trust everyone. Some people won't ever change."

Tears finally slipped down her face. "He _can _change, he just doesn't want to."

"Lauren, Neal isn't what you think he is. He's not some perfect person who's going to love you no matter what."

Her voice came out in angry sobs. "He's the last person on this planet I'd think perfect. I know who he is, _what _he is. But I'm worse. I didn't say anything." She leaned over to cry on his shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Neal does know your past. He knows what happened. It's not like you're much different."

Lauren held back her tears. "He doesn't know what happened. I told him you adopted me when I was _eight. _Eight! He knows nothing."

Peter exhaled and explained. "When you were at the hospital, I told him." Lauren's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned bright red with fury. "Lauren, I had to. Your version wasn't much. It was obvious that it wasn't true. If you had told him from the beginning what had happened, maybe you wouldn't be here right now.

She shook her head. "He doesn't love me. That's why I'm here right now."

It was Peter's turn to be angry. He walked out of Lauren's room, his eyes bright with rage. Lauren hurried after him, ignoring the burning sensation in her leg. Neal was startled by Peter's behavior.

"What did you do?" Peter demanded, both Lauren and Elizabeth had one of his arms trying to get him to turn around. Neal looked surprise and didn't respond. Peter took another step forward and Lauren dropped his arm, letting him go. Elizabeth did the same and both stepped back. "What did you do?"

Neal shook his head. "Peter, I didn't do anything."

"What did you say to my daughter?" Neal's eyes widened, and he looked at Lauren. She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Nothing. I swear."

"That's just it." Lauren stepped forward, her shoulders in line with Peter's. "I asked you if you loved me and you said _nothing._" Elizabeth gasped and grabbed Lauren's arm, dragging her back to stand next to her.

"Lauren, please." Peter still stood towering above him. Neal felt puny, sitting on the couch, with three extremely angry Burkes in front of him. "Peter, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Oh, so now if you don't love someone, it's not hurtful? Neal, I told you that if you hurt her-"

"You hurt me?" Neal interrupted Peter's speech. "I didn't mean to hurt her, so technically you can't hurt me."

Peter groaned at Neal's attempt to find a loophole. "Get out." Neal immediately stood up. Under Peter's gaze, he walked over to Lauren and kissed her forehead. He grabbed his coat and walked out.

"Thanks." Lauren's voice dripped with sarcasm and she walked back to her room. Elizabeth followed her. She shook her head at Peter who looked confused. Now, he was the one in trouble.

* * *

_Ah, the classic arguement. Again, don't like it. _


	12. Chapter 12: Forgive but don't forget

Neal woke up and groaned as he saw Lauren standing next to his bed, looking perfectly normal for being in the hospital for a week. She stood tall in her jeans and sneakers, something he rarely saw her in. Neal rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Lauren's face was expressionless as she spoke. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I didn't say anything, Lauren. How can you be mad at me if I didn't say anything?" He defended himself.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." She sighed. "When I asked you, you didn't say anything. You could've said no. But you didn't."

Neal stood up and she folded her arms over her chest. "Lauren, you didn't give me a chance to say anything."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh, like that'd help anything. You wouldn't have said anything."

"I was going to tell you I loved you." Lauren's hardened eyes softened. "But you didn't let me say anything."

"Neal, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Someone knocked on the door and Lauren sighed as Neal opened it.

"Moz, not right now." Lauren laughed as Mozzie walked in, holding a stack of movies. "It's Sunday."

"Exactly!" He literally bounced into into the room. "Oh." His face fell when he saw Lauren. "I didn't know we'd be having company."

Lauren smiled. "I can leave. El can probably find something for me to do. Which means I'll be sitting on the couch pretending like I'm in genuine pain. See you later." She walked out and Neal raised his eyebrows at Mozzie.

"Really? That wasn't at all helpful."

Mozzie shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"You weren't at dinner last night."

"Ah!" Mozzie sat down on the couch and pushed the play button. Neal sighed.

"What happened last night?" Mozzie asked, while he put popcorn into the microwave.

Neal turned to look at him. "Lauren and I got in a little argument, nothing really important. Peter got angry and threatened to hurt me."

"The Suit threatened you? Why?" Mozzie was excitingly eating popcorn, enjoying the story.

"Moz, it wasn't anything. He thought I hurt Lauren. Just a misunderstanding really. Lauren forgave me." Mozzie waggled his eyebrows and Neal groaned. "It's not a big deal."

"It is. You got Mr. Suit mad and Little Suit angry. What an effective evening."

He sighed. "No, Mozzie, I got Elizabeth, Lauren, and Peter angry at me. So far, I only have Lauren back on my side."

"Interesting." Neal's phone rang and he quickly opened it. After a few minutes of talking to Peter, he snapped it shut. Mozzie was staring intently at him, snacking on his popcorn.

"I've gotta go Moz. I'll see you later." Neal quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

Peter had to be having a nightmare. Lauren's angry face was standing above him, her arms folded across her chest. "You owe me and Neal an apology."

Peter blinked a couple times until he was able to clearly see her. "Why?"

"I didn't give Neal a chance to answer anything and you went off and yelled at him. Yeah, I should've give him a few seconds to respond, but you totally blew it out of proportion." Lauren raised her voice.

Peter shushed her and pointed to Elizabeth, who was still asleep. "Come on." He whispered and followed her into the kitchen, where she sat at the table and peter grabbed two mugs. She sat silent as he poured her coffee and let her spoon in sugar and milk.

"What really happened last night?" Peter asked.

Lauren sipped her coffee and thought for a minute. "I didn't wait for him to tell me he loved me. He was going to tell me he loved me, but I didn't give him any time to say anything. I'm sorry I had to involve you."

"So why do you want me to apologize to you both?" Peter asked as he took a large drink of coffee.

"Because, you were ready to kill him or send him back to jail. Maybe both." Lauren sighed.

Peter watched her green eyes flicker with worry, then slowly return to normal. "I'm not apologizing to Neal, but I'll apologize to you. I'm really sorry, Lauren, but I won't let a guy hurt you. Especially not Neal. I don't trust him."

Lauren smiled. "You'll have to learn how. I'm not giving up on us because you don't trust him. You don't think the anklet is enough?"

"The anklet is not enough, I've seen him manipulate it. " Peter sighed regretfully. "It's so stupid to even try. He's put it on a _dog_. You think I'll actually trust him with my daughter?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to beat up a guy whenever we have one fight." She chuckled and drank the last drops of sweet coffee from her mug.

"You are always going to be my little girl." He smiled.

"Everyone says that, dads thinks they can say that and their daughters will do whatever they want."

"Wow. You've really looked into that." They both laughed. "Why can't you just love someone who's not like Neal?"

"Like Tyler?" She asked, looking down at her empty cup. Peter groaned and stood up. Lauren twisted her hair around her finger, her nervous habits. Peter walked up the stairs, leaving Lauren to twist her hair into knots.

* * *

_I apologize for not updating more, my life has been crazy hectic. I have tons of this story written now but I just have to clean it up and fill in the missing spots. I have a lot of different scenes but they aren't all connected. And I just thought that I would clear up that Lauren Burke is _not _Loren from the series who transferred and was really sarcastic. My friend who read it thought they were the same people but they aren't. Haha, thanks for reading :)_


End file.
